


Hot and Cold

by thewakeless



Series: Phandom Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Gender Bender, Ice, Jass and Fiona, Orgasm Control, Phandom bingo 2019, Smut, Toys, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewakeless/pseuds/thewakeless
Summary: Two idiots in love (100% bants and sex)





	Hot and Cold

"I love you" was not something Jass and Fiona often said to each other. In moments of particular fondness they were more likely to shove one another playfully and say, "you idiot." They didn't use cute nicknames like sweetheart or baby either. Once, in the first stages of drunkenness, Fiona had called Jass "honey". The fit of laughter that ensued was so violent that red wine squirted out of Jass's nose. 

They also didn't celebrate anniversaries, or god forbid Valentine's day. They didn't even refer to each other as girlfriends. They were just Jass and Fiona. Plain and simple. However, although neither was very keen on admitting this they had amassed a whole set of traditions in their five years together. Things that were theirs. And theirs alone. 

Like the way, Jass learned how to make Fiona's over-sugary coffee, and would have it ready for her every morning. Or their lavish dominos feasts on the Livingroom carpet whenever life, and jobs and family became too much. Or how when Jass got her period, and the violent cramps and agonizing back pain that came with it, Fiona would massage her for hours with flowery oils while Jass protested half-heartedly. "You don't have to," she would mutter. 

"I want to," Fiona assured her, tucking her partner's hair behind her ear. 

Some people, even among their friends, showed amazement that their relationship had lasted so long. Many had assumed it would fizzle out after a few months. Others saw them as more friends with benefits than life partners. This came to light one day when they were having coffee with a friend from their Manchester days. "I never thought it would work out," she said casually as she stirred sugar into her tea. 

Across the table, Jass and Fiona looked at each other. Jass was about to tell her that this was a very rude thing to say when Fiona interjected: "Why?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. You're just so goofy together."

Jass made an annoyed sound. "What, couples can't joke around?"

"That's not what I mean," she said. "It's just- I don't know – you're not like any of the other lesbians I know. You guys just seem like friends to me," she shrugged and took a drink of her tea. 

Jass's eyes bulged and she was getting ready to commence a fierce debate when Fiona spontaneously stood up and asked the waiter to bring them all cake thus ending that portion of the conversation. On the way home, however, she got an earful. 

"Oh, well, you're not like every other lesbian on the planet," Jass fumed, her arms crossed over her chest. "Lesbians are just ethereal creatures, who wear flowy dresses and put flowers in each other's hair." She rolled her eyes. "I coulda thrown something."

Fiona put a slender arm around her waist. "I'm sorry."

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"Because I ordered cake." She put her head against Jass's shoulder. "I hate conflict."

Jass sighed. "I know, but there's shit worth arguing over."

"Your right, but I hate arguing."

"That's why you got me to do it for you."

Fiona nuzzled against her. 

That evening the topic came up again while Jass was destroying Fiona at Mario Kart. 

"Swerve! Swerve! Swerve! You're not swerving," she shouted causing Fiona to laugh and be overtaken by another player.

"Come on, you're better than this," she declared dramatically as Fiona came in a disappointing fourth-place finish. 

Fiona laughed. "Am I?" She pulled Jass forward by her baggy t-shirt and kissed her. "I mean you're the Mario Kart Queen."

"That I am, but you're still better than you played."

"Well, how am I supposed to concentrate when you're wearing _that_."

Mario Kart evenings were their ultimate display of sloth and comfort. As such Jass was wearing her space cat shirt and some boxer briefs, while Fiona had on a pale pink cami and stripped shorts. Jass narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with my t-shirt."

"Maybe the fact that it makes you look like a 40-year-old spinster librarian?"

"This," said Jass stretching the fabric of her short. "Is both the pinnacle of fashion and the pinnacle of sexual prowess."

"Oh lord," said Fiona with a roll of her eyes. "I forgot you had an old lady kink."

"Well, if I didn't, I wouldn't be with you."

"Hey!" Fiona threw a cushion at her. 

"What? I like your advanced age. It's an endearing quality."

"I'm 27, not 70."

Jass moved to sit on Fiona's outstretched legs. She straddled her and looped her arms around her neck. "Old lady," she cooed, kissing her. 

In contrast to their banter, they kissed slowly, gently. Fiona's fingers running over Jass's thighs, and Jass treasuring the smell of Fiona's coconut shampoo. 

"I wish I wasn't such a wimp," said Fiona when they broke apart. 

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, with Amy. What does she know? We're great together."

That earned her another kiss. "We are. She doesn't know shit." Jass trailed kisses down Fiona's neck till she reached a pale collarbone. "Just because we play board games and have dinner together doesn't make her an expert on us." She pushed down the strap of the pink camisole, kissing her shoulder. 

Fiona made a satisfied noise, and tried to run her fingers through Jass's hair. Her curls, however, were too wild at the present to permit this and instantly got tangled. 

Jass laughed. "You spoon. You know my hair doesn't work like that."

"But it's so pretty. I can't help it."

"It looks like a bird's nest."

Fiona cupped her cheek and kissed her. "You're dead wrong."

There were many things that she loved about Jass. Her sense of humor. Her boisterous laughter. The way in which she was always improving herself, learning from her mistakes. But her hair was the first thing she had noticed, the first one she had fallen in love with. And who wouldn't? No one had hair like hers. It was a full mane, coming down to her shoulder in rich dark brown curls. It was all over the place. Unmanageable. Unpredictable. With frizz at the top and perfect ringlets at the bottom. It bounced when she moved, and shimmer in the light. And nothing, absolutely nothing, would ever represent all of Jass as much as her hair. 

"I'd rather yours," she answered, running her fingers easily through Fiona's short dyed black hair. 

"You have the worst taste."

Jass laughed. "Is that a reference to my t-shirt again?"

"Yeah, I hate it mate, maybe you should take it off."

"Oh," Jass grinned at her. "Well I mean if you think it's that ugly, I guess I should," she grabbed hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it down on the carpet. Fiona pressed her hands into Jass's lower back pulling her closer and locking their lips again. She loved feeling the warmth of her body, and she softness of her chest as she pressed against her. She ran her hands over the smooth skin of her back. She knew every inch of it. Every curve and freckle. 

Fiona broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "Bed?" she suggested.

Jass smiled. "So conventional grandma."

"And you're such a brat."

Fiona got up and took her hand. "What about the kitchen?" she said, she was pushing her shoulder back, showing off her figure. 

Fiona had felt all her life that she was built like a French fry, straight up and down, and long. She was 6 foot 2, and taller than any of the men in her family. She had an almost completely flat chest, narrow hips, and long skinny legs. Jass, however, was built like a goddess. Strong arms. Wide hips. Thighs that she would gladly die between. Her boobs were round and firm, with little pink nipples that she gotten pierced they summer before they'd met. "Well?" said Jass, swaying her hips slightly. "I don't know about you, but I am _starving_."

Under normal circumstances, Fiona might have protested the idea of kitchen sex. After all, was it hygienic, but the hypnotic way her girlfriend was moving would have made her agree to almost anything, and she got off the couch too. Jass smiled and grabbed hold of her hand, leading her there. "Guess what," said Jass as they went through the threshold. 

"What?"

She kissed her. "I'm too lazy to make food, so I'm just gonna eat you."

Fiona laughed. "You're terrible."

"And you're delicious. Hop up on the counter."

"There's stuff in the way."

"Such a whiner," said Jass as she shoved everything aside for her. 

Fiona hopped up, and they kissed again. She ran her thumb over Jass's nipple, making her moan into her mouth. She had never been with anyone with nipple piercing before. It had taken a bit of getting used to, but now she loved it. Loved the way it accentuated her hardness at arousal, and the coolness of the metal against the soft warmth of her skin. 

"It's- ri – diculous –" said Jass between kisses.

"What?"

"That you're still wearing clothes."

Fiona grinned. "Take them off me then." Jass wasted no time sliding her shorts off, and then pulling her camisole over her shoulders, letting both fall to the floor. 

"You're so gorgeous," she said, her hands running up and down Fiona's sides, warming her, making her skin tingle. And in that moment Fiona felt waves of gratitude. When they were together like this, intimate like this, Jass always went out of her way to make her feel wanted. She knew how much Fiona had struggled with her body image, her weight, her height, how much she had wished she looked like other girls.

Jass pulled off one of the cushions from the kitchen chair and threw it on the floor before kneeling down in front of her opened legs. They were different there too. Jass didn't remove any of her body hair, Fiona removed all of it. Her girlfriend's hands ran through her smooth thighs and she kissed her knees, looking up at her with big puppy brown eyes. "I wish I could always see your pretty little pussy," she said, trailing butterfly kissed up her thigh. "I love how wet you get for me."

Fiona blushed, shuffling forward on the counter, giving her more access. Jass kissed her mound, her soft inhale and exhale sent a shiver down Fiona's spine as her hands went again to other's girl's hair, pulling her closer. The next moment she was rewarded with the warmth of Jass's mouth right where she wanted it. She moaned instantly, draping her long legs over Jass's shoulders. 

Jass swirled her tongue lightly over her girlfriend's clit, tasting the wetness, the want. She loved Fiona laughing, and Fiona rolling her eyes, and Fiona asleep in bed next to her, folded together like a little bird. But this Fiona was something else. Simultaneously delicate and desperate, demanding and demure. And Jass understood her, understood her want, and willingness, and every movement of her body. They were synchronized, lost in the trust they had for each other. 

It had been a whole six days since she had last buried her face in her girlfriend's pussy, and she had missed it. Missed the taste. The sensation. The warmth. The eager way in which Fiona would wrap her legs around her neck, always wanting more. But despite this Jass controlled herself. She proceeded with deliberate slowness, wanting to extend everything, wanting to have her girlfriend shuttering and soaked before giving her what she really craved. 

She detached her mouth and looked up at her. Fiona's face was pink, and her eyes closed, but she opened them at the change of sensation. She smiled down at her. "Tired?" she said, already knowing the answer. 

Jass gave her a playful lick that made her moan. "Of this? Never," she said, smiling. "But I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

She rested her head on her girlfriend's thigh. "Can I edge you today?"

"Oh," Fiona laughed uncertainty. "Yeah, I mean, if you want to, you know I like it."

Jass kissed her thigh. "Yeah, but it's not the kind of thing you want all the time."

"It has been a while..."

"Yeah?" Jass smiled fondly remembering past experience. "What was our record again?"

"I don't know, a few hours."

She laughed. "Good thing we don't have plans tonight."

Fiona groaned. "Okay but call me a grandma or whatever but we are getting to a bed right now. I don't care if you like this position, the counter is cold." She pulled back her legs from Jass's shoulders and Jass stood up grinning. 

She leaned down and kissed her. "Okay, bed it is," she said rubbing her fingers over Fiona's nipples. She moaned in response, and Jass loved the way she spread her legs a little wider for her. "Come on," she said pulling by the hand. "I want to taste you again."

They walked through the house together, to the moon room on the second floor. Fiona shy and naked, paranoid that somehow the neighbors would see them despite the heavy blinds on all the windows. Jass laughed and drew her closer. Kissing her on the stairwell. "You're so beautiful they would probably just die."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "You're such a liar."

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me," said Jass flatly. 

Fiona made an exasperated sound, but she loved the compliment and they both knew it.

As soon as they got into the room, Jass pulled down her boxers. She made sure to bend straight from the waist as she disentangled them from her ankles, earning herself a spank. They fell into the unmade bed together, a place that smelled like both of them, Fiona's sweetness cosmetics mingled with the men's cologne Jass always wore. 

For a long time they lay together, kissing languidly, their hands moving over the sheets to find patches of new skin. The room was dark, and their legs were intertwined, and the only sounds in their world seemed to come from their mouths, and their hearts. Jass hooked her leg over Fiona's hips, the gesture an invitation. The next moment Fiona slid her hand between her thighs feeling the wet pubic hair. Fiona moaned into her mouth and tilted her hips slightly. "There," she breathed. 

Fiona ran a knuckle gently over Jass's pussy. She moved her wrist firmly, rhythmically, and loved the way Jass moved her hips slightly to match her. She detached their mouths, and moved down, kissing her girlfriend's sensitive neck. Jass moaned in appreciation. She was soaking wet, and Fiona began using two of her fingers circling them over her clit.

It didn't take long. Jass never took long. The next moment she was arching her back, and her pussy was pulsing again Fiona's fingers. She continued touching her, slowly down her movements, bringing her down. Then she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them. She loved the taste her. "How was that?"

"A good start," she kissed her. "But I want more daddy."

Fiona instantly picked up a pillow and threw it at her head. "Don't call me daddy!"

Jass laughed. "Mommy then?"

"Don't you dare!"

There was laughter again, and although it was dark Fiona could make out the shape of her face, the deep dimples, the dazzling smile. God, what had she done to deserve such a gorgeous creature? Jass shifted on the bed and reached over to turn on a nightlight. The room was bathed in an orange glow, and Fiona took this opportunity to run her eyes over Jass's body. 

"Well, non-parental figure, I quite meant it. I'm not done at all," said Jass, as she grabbed something else from the cabinet. 

"Well, I'm completely at your disposal," Fiona answered. "What do you want me to do?" Jass lifted up the small bullet vibrator in her hand. "Oh, nice, how about you get on all fours?"

Jass laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. I have something more fun in mind." She grinned, a wicked grin, as she turned on the low buzzing. "I just want you to look."

Fiona opened her mouth to retort but then stopped herself. 

"I'll put on a good show, and you," she leaned down and kissed each of Fiona's wrist. "Can't touch me. And you can't touch yourself either. How do you feel about that?"

"It's mean...."

"Yeah, but is it worth the reward?"

"Yes," said Fiona grudgingly. It was perfectly true. They had experiment a lot in the years they had had together. And no orgasm was better, longer or more satisfying than the ones after she had been teased and edged for hours. 

"You sure about it?" said Jass, she was kneeling on the bed in front of her, her legs spread a little, the vibrator almost touching her pussy but not quite. Fiona nodded. "Cause if you're not we can both use this," she flicked it upward and moaned when it came into contact. "Doesn't that sound kinda hot?"

Fiona would have rolled her eyes, but she didn't wanna miss a second of this. Of her girlfriend kneeling over her, legs spread, vibrator over her pussy. Her eyes were closing, her neck tilted back. Fiona's eyes trailed in a straight line from Jass's collarbone, to the gap between her breasts, to the softness of her tummy and her legs which were shaking slightly. "That feel good?"

Jass nodded and began moving her hips slowly, pushing down against the vibrator. The action made her breasts bounce, it made the light shift over her body, like art. At that moment Fiona couldn't care less about the fact that she couldn't touch herself, all of her energy was focused on her girlfriend, on her pleasure. She slowly got to her knees too and then started sucking at Jass's nipples.

There were no hard rules with them. They both changed their minds too much for this, and she felt Jass melt into her mouth, her free hand going into her hair. She came shortly, and her legs giving way and they toppled onto the bed together, both laughing.

"Ready for round two?"

"Jesus yes," said Fiona giving her a kiss. 

The next moment Jass positioned herself between her legs again. "You're so good and patient," said Jass as she kissed her hip. 

"Only because I know what comes after."

This time when Jass brought her mouth to her girlfriend's pussy, she ate her out like her life depended on it. There were hands in her hair again, pushing her down, and the warmth, the beautiful warmth of Fiona's body seemed the only thing in existence. Fiona's legs hooked around her neck, and she began teasing at her entrance with an index finger. They moved together, both of them as if there was some secret plan in their minds as if this had all been talked over, figured out. Their bodies worked together, in a perfect and unspoken alliance. 

When she was close again, Jass could feel it in the sudden tenseness in her body, in the silence that fell over her mouth, and accordingly she slowed down her own movements, less and less and less until she was merely kissing her thighs again, her hand circling just above her pussy. "How are you doing?" she said quietly. 

Fiona gave a moan and spread her legs a little wider. 

"Not yet," said Jass bringing her mouth up to kiss her. "You're doing so well though."

"Mmmm, I really want it."

"I know, I know," said Jass, trailing kisses on her neck and shoulders. "And you'll get it. I'll give it to you. I'll give anything to you." Not surprisingly Fiona's hair, usually so straight, was now messy, it gave the look of someone startled. Jass laughed and flattened it down. "You're so godamn pretty." She kissed the tip of her nose. "And sexy," she made a point of looking down at her body, so slender and tall. She kissed her jaw. "And I love the way your hand feels between my legs," she moaned into her ear, and Fiona gave a little whine. 

She grabbed hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers. "You ready?"

Fiona nodded.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

She kissed her cheek. "Give me one second then." She left the room and returned with a small bowl in her hand. Fiona shivered in anticipation. 

"Are you comfy?"

"Yes," she was against the headboard of the bed, her legs outstretched, a wide gap between them for her girlfriend to settle in. Jass came, bowl in hand. It was not a surprise, this was something that had been done before, and talked over before. It was a good mix for them, it changed the feeling of everything, it was simple and almost painless. The bowl was full of ice cubes. 

Jass sat on her leg, and Fiona could feel the wetness pussy and the roughness of her pubic hair. She groaned, and Jass smiled, all dimples, all joy. She took an ice cube into her fingers, then keeping eye contact brought up to Fiona's nipple. The sensation was intense, cold, pain, numbing, and then the next moment it was gone, replaced by the soft flickers of Jass's mouth. They played like this. Hot and cold numbness, over sensation, the ice melting at the continuous touch, Jass licking the water off of her. She then brought it to her lips, effectively numbing them, and then trailing it down her collarbone all the way to the mound of her pussy. 

She looked up at her. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah..." she spread her legs, trusting her, always trusting her. 

Jass circled the ice cube over her thigh and simultaneously put two warm fingers over her pussy. She was soaked again. There was a stain on the sheet, and her fingers moved so easily through her, it made Jass horny again. There was something vulnerable about being spread in front of her. Fiona had always struggled with that, been shy about it, but with Jass she also loved it. Loved how much her girlfriend liked looking at her, how her eyes seemed transfixed. 

She moaned, pushing her hips against her touch. 

"I feel like you're ready."

"What am I –a piece of toast?" said Fiona.

Jass laughed. "You're much tastier than toast."

Fiona laughed, she could feel the fingers slowing down again. "You're right though."

"I know."

There was a kiss on her thigh. She closed her eyes. She was close. She was so fucking close. She heard a rummaging on the nightstand, and tell-tell sounds of Jass putting on the strap on. She shifted in bed, wanting her to hurry up. When she opened her eyes Jass was lying down next to her. They kissed, this time fast, eager. Fiona put a hand of Jass's breast, squeezing it, running a thumb over the hard nipple. She put a leg over Jass's hip. "I'm ready," she cooed

A hand went between her thighs but this time it purposefully avoided her pussy, instead it massaged her thighs, running dexterous fingers upwards but never quite reaching there. "How do you wanna do this?"

"Hard-" answered Fiona kissing her again. 

"Okay."

They didn't have to speak, they both understood what was going to happen. Fiona went on her stomach, bending her knees slightly below her, pushing her ass out. Jass squeezed it, and then positioned herself at her entrance. They sunk into each other slowly as Fiona moaned. They didn't do this often either, but when they did she liked the idea of spending all her energy giving her girlfriend pleasure. She waited a moment for her to get used to it, and as she felt her body relax she began to push in and out her. She followed Fiona's guidance fucking into her smooth and hard, while one of her thumbs moved slowly over her clit. 

Fiona screamed into the pillow, raising her hips, closing her eyes. In these moments she felt like she was anybody. Her life was not her own. She didn't have a name. She didn't have a history. She didn't own any house plants. Everything else disappeared. The only thing she really knew outside the pulsing pleasure of her body was Jass. Jass's hands. Jass's voice. Jass's scent. Jass always bringing her back. Jass always feeling like home. Her partner. Her love. Her touchstone. 

Afterward she lay in bed in her arms, sweaty, and smelling of sex. She kissed every part of her she could reach. A curl. A shoulder. A wayward wrist. "Thank you," she whispered. The room had gotten dark again and her body was heavy with sleep. 

"Anytime."

She stretched her leg out on the bed and then suddenly bolted upright. "Oh my god! Jass!"

"What?" she muttered sleepily. 

"The ice!"

"What?"

Fiona groaned. "I turned over the ice bowl! The bed's all wet!"

"Oh," Jass at last opened her eyes. "My bad."

She reached over and turned on the light. There was a big wet patch over the bed. She got up. "Oh no, we have to get new sheets now. Ugh-" she groaned. 

"It's just a bit of water," said Jass. 

"It is, but I wanna sleep," she whined. 

Jass kissed her. "What about the couch?"

"What?"

"Let's go sleep on the couch, it's iceless."

Fiona stared at her. "That doesn't solve the problem."

"I know but-" she yawned. "We're gonna be together, warm, and naked and we're gonna sleep, and that's leaps better than solving any problem."

Fiona considered her for a moment. "Okay, but you get the blanket."

"Alright," said Jazz with a yawn. 

Five minutes later they were on the couch together, the warm fuzzy hobo blanket over them. Fiona nuzzled against Jass's shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Night."

The room was dark and comfortable, and Fiona wanted to fall asleep, but something kept bugging her. "Hey," she said poking Jass. "You know I love you right?"

Jass laughed. "You idiot. Of course, I know."

"Okay good."

"You know I love _you_ right like all the corny shit love you. Soulmate love you. Forever love you. Life partner love you. All that?"

"Mmmmh," Fiona smiled. "I guess."

"You guess," Jass laughed. "Why else would I put up with your eating my fucking cereal every day."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "My god you are so irrational."

"And you _loooove_ it, isn't that disgusting?"

She laughed. "Yeah, it actually is."

"Agreed."

"We're the worst."

"Super gross."

And they laughed, the sound echoing in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing wlw!


End file.
